


Stress Relief

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hickies, Soda, porn but with character analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gordon is feeling a little stressed and Tommy helps him.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Gordon in this fic. Terms used to describe his genitals are dick and slit. 
> 
> If you want more, leave a comment those are my bloodline 
> 
> Critique welcome!!

Gordon groaned as Tommy pressed him against the counter in the anomalous materials lab. Tommy blushed slightly, his knee pressed firmly against Gordon’s crotch. 

The reason they were alone in that room was because Gordon snapped. Benrey said something, per usual, and it broke Gordon like the last straw on the camel’s back. It looked like Gordon was going to attack Benrey or break down but Tommy didn’t want to put his friend Benrey at risk or to see any of those outcomes happen. So, he dragged Gordon into the nearest room in an attempt to calm him down. 

After all, Tommy was the leader of the group meaning it was his job to quell down any skirmishes between the members. Gordon, with all his directing, though he was the leader from an outsider’s perspective, Gordon was only tagging along with a panic attack. 

As to why they were in that pose took a bit more explaining. 

Gordon said all his usual methods to relieve stress were not working. He wanted to break and destroy things because of how horrible he felt. He hated this place and how everything was going to shit. He hated the tight feeling in his chest and the lightness of his head. So Tommy decided to go with a foolproof method to relieve stress. 

“Can- m- may I? Do you need help?” Tommy asked with his hand near Gordon’s cheek and knee still wedged between Gordon’s legs. Gordon whimpered a quiet ‘please’ and nuzzled his face into Tommy’s hand. Tommy let out a quiet gasp in surprise and licked his chapped lips.

“All right, uh, here it goes,” Tommy said as he slid his hand down the side of Gordon’s face to turn Gordon’s head towards him. He leaned into a kiss and found himself fumbling against the other’s lips. Tommy pulled away with a chuckle and looked away shyly. 

“Is there something wrong?” Gordon asked. He was worried he was making the older man uncomfortable as this was something that should never be done in a professional place, even with aliens around. 

“No, I, uh, haven’t done this in a while,” Tommy said as he shifted his knee again which caused Gordon’s breathing to hitch. “And the HEV suit is a little uncomfortable to be pressed up against!” 

Oh. Gordon let out a shaky sigh in relief. He started to remove the HEV suit and Tommy removed his knee pressed up against Gordon to help. Gordon let out a small whine at the loss of pressure but was soon distracted from it when Tommy’s hands rested on his sides. It shouldn’t have elicited such a response, however, after being stuck in the HEV suit for so long, the unmuted warmth of Tommy’s hands sent shocks through Gordon’s body. Tommy took notice of his response, leaned to pull him into a hug, and started sucking on his neck. It felt good, and Gordon started to pant slightly but it still wasn’t enough. 

“Nngh, Tommy?” Gordon said as he gripped onto Tommy’s shirt. Tommy popped his mouth off of Gordon’s neck and looked up.

“A-are you ok? Should I stop?” Tommy asked worriedly. He wasn’t sure how to go about this but pulling down Gordon’s pants and getting to it instantly was a bit too forward.

“No! No, I, uh,” Gordon said, pausing for a moment. He wanted Tommy to bite down on his neck and mark him up hard but he wasn’t sure if the older man would be comfortable with that. Also, it was embarrassing to say so. He glanced down to see Tommy whose eyes were filled with concern and confusion. “Can you- you can bite me a bit rougher.”

“Oh, uh, really?” Tommy asked as a blush formed on his face. Gordon thought it was cute how shy he was until Tommy gave a mischievous smirk and leaned close to Gordon’s ear. Tommy’s breath was hot and heavy on his neck as he drew out his words. “That’s, that’s good to know, Doctor Freeman.”

Gordon felt his dick twitch as Tommy called him by his proper title. Tommy never called him ‘Doctor’ or even acknowledged his PhD but now he was. Gordon was being called ‘Doctor’ only when he was squirming under Tommy’s touch. Since Gordon was a decade younger than him (and sometimes an asshole), Tommy didn’t take him too seriously. He always called Gordon ‘mister’ in that mocking respect in the way one would call a child ‘mister’. However, now with them being so intimate, Tommy saw that it was a relatively even playing field. 

He bit down and smirked when he heard Gordon stifle a moan. After this, Gordon might even start calling him Dr. Coolatta. Or maybe Gordon wouldn’t have to because the marks on his neck would say enough. 

Tommy started to remove Gordon’s pants as Gordon got onto the counter. Tommy looked down and ran a finger along Gordon’s slip. Gordon shivered and tried to push into Tommy’s finger but Tommy retracted his hand. Gordon let out a pitiful whimper which caused Tommy to idly offer some relief by lightly rubbing Gordon’s dick in circles. 

“Can I suck you off?” Tommy asked after a moment of hesitation. He wasn’t sure if Gordon wanted to be fucked properly already or if Tommy should continue with his order of operations of fucking. Gordon nodded excitedly and Tommy kneeled in front of his meal.

Tommy left fluttering kisses along Gordon’s thighs sometimes sucking on the soft tissue gently. Tommy wanted to make sure that Gordon was clearly marked. After a while of this teasing, Gordon let out a groan. 

“Tommy, please just eat out of me!” Gordon begged as he slightly pulled on Tommy’s hair. 

“Not quite yet, Doctor Freeman,” Tommy said as he punctuated each word with a kiss. The neediness in Gordon’s voice was adorable. Gordon crossed his arms with a huff. 

“Please, Doctor Tommy?” Gordon mumbled. Tommy stopped sucking on Gordon’s thigh and hovered over the other’s dick. Gordon shivered slightly as Tommy asked ‘what?’. Tommy’s breath blew hot air onto his sensitive dick. 

Gordon tried again.

“Please, Doctor Coolatta,” Gordon whined. Tommy let out a smirk and took Gordon’s dick into his mouth. Tommy swirled his tongue on Gordon’s dick which caused Gordon to let out shaky moans. Finally, Tommy moved down to slide his tongue into Gordon. Gordon moaned and started rutting against Tommy’s face. 

“Oh fuck! Tommy, you’re doing so good.” Gordon said as he pulled at Tommy’s hair. Tommy felt Gordon’s walls tighten around him as Tommy started to fuck him with his tongue. 

As much as Tommy enjoyed hearing Gordon come apart under his hand, he had to come up to breathe. Tommy glanced at Gordon who was breathing heavily and shimmering with sweat. 

“Tommy?” Gordon asked, voice hoarse from yelling Tommy’s name along with compliments. “Can- can you fuck-fuck me?” 

“Like actual? Oh- I don’t have any condoms,” Tommy panted out, still trying to catch his breath. Tommy leaned over, his crotch pressing against Gordon. Tommy wiped his forehead and tried to catch his breath. “I- I can go look for some, though, if you would- if that’s what you want.” 

Gordon nodded and Tommy set off in his side-quest. It wasn’t long before Tommy came back with a smile plastered onto his face. 

“I- I couldn’t find any condoms and I don’t wanna risk anything. But I did find this!” Tommy said. Gordon looked at the object in Tommy’s hand. 

“A cherry cola?” Gordon asked confused. Tommy nodded.

“It’s a 7.5oz cherry cola! A great flavor but, uh,” Tommy started. He shuffled nervously. “We, we could use it as a dildo if you want!” 

Gordon eyed the can carefully. It wasn’t as large as the 12oz soda cans but it was still relatively thick. 

“Don’t worry, Doctor Freeman, soda makes you cum faster!” Tommy said. He knew from experience. He set the other soda cans wrapped in his lab coat down on the counter beside Gordon. “It’s, it’s thick but that’s- it’s better like that.”

Gordon would have considered it more but his cumbrain overpowered him. 

“Sure, but, is there any lube?” Gordon asked. 

“I thought you’d be asking that so I found this too,” Tommy said, holding up a jar full of ominous pink jelly. 

“That’s lube? Where did you find that?”

“Here! This is the anomalous materials lab after all.” 

“Is it safe?”

“Probably. I tasted some and it didn’t taste too bad. And- and the flavor tells you how toxic something is. So usually, it’s not ideal- you don’t want to be the taste tester on the new chemicals team.” Tommy said. Gordon shrugged and opened his legs again. 

Tommy manhandled him into a more open pose and slowly sunk a finger in. They both knew that Gordon was already open enough for one finger but Tommy was being mean and going too slow. After gently finger-fucking Gordon with his finger by teasing it in and out of him, Tommy looped the slime-like pink lube over his fingers and slicked up his hands by rubbing them together as you would when you’re washing your hands. 

A second finger slipped in and scissored Gordon. Gordon tried to hold back his moan but Tommy noticed this and curled his fingers to make him. 

“That’s good to hear, Doctor Freeman,” Tommy said. He looked up to Gordon whose face was bright red with embarrassment. 

“Tommy, dude, don’t be shy, put some more-” Gordon said before getting cut off by the third and fourth finger entering him. Serves him right. Gordon panted a bit as he tried to adjust to the new pressure. Tommy glanced over to him with a sympathetic look and Gordon nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m good now,” Gordon said. Tommy paused for a moment before he roughly finger-fucked Gordon. It felt good and Gordon was blissed out of his mind. He shallowly thrust against Tommy’s hand. He knew he didn’t have to help because Tommy had already done such a good job taking care of him but he wanted to help Tommy back. Gordon looked up to see Tommy’s face which was partially red and concentrated and glanced down to see the tent forming in Tommy’s pants as Tommy slightly bucked against the counter. Gordon would help Tommy back with that if he wasn’t too wrecked after this. 

Tommy pulled out and scooped another handful of the pink slime. He played with it a bit and folded it over as you would in those youtube slime videos before he lubed up the soda can with it. He pressed the can against Gordon causing him to shiver because of how cold the can was. Tommy pressed the soda can into Gordon and Gordon shifted slightly at the temperature difference inside of him. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it was a bit weird and it heightened his senses. Because of how much Tommy shook the can to lube it up, the walls of the soda can were firm against his. Gordon had a slight panic wondering if there was a potential the can could explode but he quickly forgot about it as Tommy started moving the soda can in and out. 

After moving the soda can slowly, Tommy was confident that Gordon was ready for the main event and started to thrust the soda can into Gordon roughly. The soda can metal was no longer cold instead now warmer than Gordon felt. As Tommy moved the can back and forth, Gordon felt the liquid in the soda can slosh back and forth which added extra impact to Tommy’s thrusts. The heat in Gordon’s stomach had already grown to an extreme point and he clenched around the can as he let out a filthy moan. 

“Tommy- I-” Gordon panted. Tommy knew what was up and shoved the can up Gordon as hard as he could and then slowly teased it back and forth through Gordon’s orgasm. 

Tommy leaned against the counter and took in a deep breath as he looked down at Gordon. He was glad to see that Gordon was still blissed out and stress-free in his post-cumbrain meaning Tommy had done a good job. 

“You, uh, feeling better? Gordon?” Tommy asked as he cleaned off the soda can with the end of his lab coat. Gordon nodded. 

“Your, uh-” Gordon started as he looked down at Tommy’s slacks. 

“I’ll- I’ll take care of it,” Tommy said quickly as his face flushed. The sight of Gordon becoming undone under his hand was pretty dang hot even if his intention was only to provide stress relief for his friend. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself doing anything too soon.”

Gordon let out a hum and sat up slowly because he was sore from being stretched out. It was pleasurable though and it freed him from the worries he had. Tommy gave Gordon a shy smile and opened the soda can. 

Tommy had forgotten that the soda was pressurized as fuck from all the shaking so it exploded causing the contents to spray in his face. He looked at Gordon with a shocked expression on his face and Gordon couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Dude, that- were you going to drink that? That was, was inside of me like not two seconds ago,” Gordon said.

“It looks like there’s still some in here,” Tommy said with a sly grin on his face. He swirled the soda can around and tipped the remaining contents into his mouth while keeping eye contact with Gordon. Gordon blushed and looked away. Tommy leaned over and Gordon felt a cool object press against his abdomen. 

“Huh?” Gordon asked, surprised. He looked back at Tommy to see Tommy offering him a cold soda in one hand and pressed another soda can against his abdomen. 

“It’s so- You need to hydrate and get some calories in you after- after this,” Tommy said as Gordon took the can into his hands. “The other one is for- This one’s an ice pack for when you’re sore.” 

Gordon gave Tommy a relaxed smile. He was glad to know that Tommy cared for him so much. After Tommy took care of his problem, he helped Gordon back into the HEV suit. The two walked back out to see the rest of the team seated on the barrels of toxic waste. 

“Took you long enough!” Bubby grumbled. He glanced up to look at Gordon and spotted the bite marks Tommy left on his neck. “What the fuck happened with you?” 

“I bet Gordon got good fucked good and hard!” Dr. Coomer said with no ounce of shame. Gordon pulled at his turtleneck in embarrassment and Tommy let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Damn. Can I get an appointment with Doctor Coolatta?” Benrey said with a smirk. “Looks like he, uh, marked you up a bit there, friend.” 

“I- uh- let’s continue on,” Tommy said with a groan. The group trailed behind him and whispered jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A SHITPOST DON'T ATTEMPT SHOVING A SODA CAN INTO YOURSELF/OTHERS IN REAL LIFE
> 
> The alternative title was gonna be "DR PUSSY SODA BLASTING"
> 
> Up next never: tommy/forzen oviposition but its with those tiny soda cans lol


End file.
